Not What I Expected
by morganvillevamp
Summary: Based on my story that USED to be on here, called 'Destiny Has Its Ups And Downs.' But this story isn't about Shane and Claire's destiny. Shane is not a human, nor a vampire, and he finally manages to tell Claire what he is. He is a werewolf, but neither of them know what sort of trouble might lead into Morganville. Rated T just in case of later chapters. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I don't know if anyone has noticed, but I kinda deleted my other stories on here?:L I'm sorry, if you did notice and was waiting for more, but at that point I had had enough with fanfiction, so I was on a deleting rampage. I decided to come back on and write more. All reviews and feedback are much appreciated. This is based on a story that I did post on here, called 'Destiny has its ups and downs' If anyone can remember it? But there are much more amazing stories on here since, so you probably don't. **_

_**Morganvillevamp.**_

_Claire's pov:_

As I lay down in my cold bed, longing for Shane's arms to wrap around me and be engulfed by his warmth, I couldn't help thinking of how much he changed within the past couple of weeks. For better, or for worse? I guess I'll find out soon.

He has been going out a lot more lately at different times during the day, he says that he is 'Just going for a jog.' But, I mean, Shane Collins is known for playing on video games all day, not going for a jog at every chance he gets. I can't help but feel suspicious, but I know he wouldn't cheat on me, so what else could he be doing? Besides actually going out for a jog. But I understood and took into consideration that he would tell me in his own time, what is a relationship without trust anyway?

By the end of the night I got to the conclusion that this is Morganville, anything can happen, you just have to see how it plays out in the end. That's when I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door, which could only be recognised as Shane, I softly said, 'Come in.' before sitting up, as the door opened, and I could barely make out the shape of Shane's body, in the darkness. I then felt the other side of my bed dip as Shane sat down, I immediately crawled into his arms.

Shane just sat there, motionless, he didn't wrap his arms around me, or anything. I felt awkward to be honest. We've sat in silence before but I was comfortable in it. I couldn't stand it, I stood up and walked over to my window. There was a full moon out, and no stars in the sky, it looked pretty peaceful, if you didn't know what really was lurking about.

I could tell that Shane also got up off the bed, I could hear is footsteps coming towards me. When I knew he was a few feet behind me, I turned around. 'What's wrong, Shane? Why are you acting like this? You know you can tell me anything, right?' I told him, whilst he was boring his eyes into mine.

He then looked down at his feet, with a sudden interest they didn't deserve. I was on the edge of breaking down in tears, I wanted to know why Shane was finding it so hard to tell me what's wrong. I took a step closer to him, and slowly, another one, until I was right in front of him. I took his hand and with my other hand, lifted his chin, so he was looking in my eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in his beautiful hazel eyes. That was, until his voice brought me out of it.

'Claire, there is something I need to tell you. But please, _please_, tell me you'll love me no matter who I am.' Shane begged. He knows I'll love him no matter what, why was he asking now?

'I promise Shane. I always have, I always will. Nothing will _ever _change that, okay?' I reassured him. Then led him over to the bed, but didn't go into his arms, I could tell from his eyes, that there was something bugging him, so it would be best to give him some space.

After a few minutes in silence, Shane started talking, 'Claire… I don't know how to say it. I-I'm not normal. I'm not human and I'm not a vampire.' That alone got me worried, all of these crazy thoughts came into my head of what he could be. Was he a zombie? He didn't look like one, and sure as hell didn't smell like one, either. What _is _Shane, if he's not a human or a zombie?

I couldn't help but blurt out, 'What are you!?' and then I felt immediately bad. I could see that Shane was worrying how I'd take the news now. 'Sorry, it wasn't meant to come out like that. Please, Shane, please tell me what you are. I would never leave you, and I will always love you. Please, just tell me.' By the end of me talking, it was barely a whisper. Silently, tears were streaming down my face.

I didn't expect what he said next.

'I'm a werewolf, Claire.'

_**Please review, 5 reviews to carry on. Please tell me what you think. If you hate it, if you like it, if you love it? **_

_**Morganvillevamp.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the 10 reviews! If I get 10 more, I'll be the happiest person alive! So, please review! **_

_**Morganvillevamp.**_

_Shane's pov:_

I'm glad I managed to finally tell Claire my secret, it's been really hard to keep it from her, yet it was really hard to tell her. The weird thing is the fact that before I only changed from human to werewolf every couple of months. But now I'm changing a couple times a week. Right before I'm about to change I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach. It is not painful, but it is uncomfortable, that's why I've been saying I'm going out for a jog, I want to tell people in my own time, instead of them finding out when I'm this massive werewolf in the middle of the dining room, _yeah, that'd go down well. _I thought.

Claire is the first person I've ever told about this. I've wanted to tell Mikey, because he is my best friend, vampire or not. But as a werewolf I'm destined to become enemies with them, not have them as one of my closest friends. That's part of the reason why I hate Claire working for vampires. The other is because they murdered my family. They will always owe a debt to me, one in which they can't repay, but Michael isn't like the rest of them, it took me months to realise that.

I could tell that Claire was shocked. I guess it's hard enough to deal with vampires, but now with a werewolf in Morganville, it must be unbelievable. I could literally see all the gears working in Claire's brain, trying desperately to get this straight.

After a few agonising minutes, as of which I didn't know how Claire was going to respond, which made it feel like hours, Claire finally spoke, but it was barely a whisper. 'Who else knows?' It was a simple question, but unfortunately I still didn't know if Claire was going to take this okay.

'Just you.' I responded, I wanted to pull her in my arms, but because I wasn't sure how she was taking it, I thought I'd better not.

'Can you tell me everything about werewolves, how often you change? What you do when you've changed? If there are any other werewolves around here?' Claire asked, finally turning towards me and making eye contact with me.

I took a deep breath and then answered Claire's questions, 'I did change a couple times a month. But _now_- now I've been changing a couple times a week. I don't know why, and I absolutely hate it. I can change whenever I like, but sometimes I just…_ change._' I told her truthfully, I was about to answer the next question, but Claire interrupted.

'So that's why you've been saying you're going out for a jog more frequently.' Claire clarifies, I nod in agreement.

'When I change I hunt, it's just my animal instincts.' I added the last bit when I saw Claire's face when I said about hunting. 'As for the last question, well, there's no one _in _Morganville that is one, otherwise I'd be able to connect with them. But I'm pretty sure that there are others out in the world, but the chances of me being able to meet one, when I'm stuck in _this _hell hole, is pretty small.' I answered. The rest of the night was Claire asking questions and me answering them when I could.

Then a question came up, which I wasn't expecting. 'Why haven't you told Michael? He's your best friend, and always has been.' Claire asked.

'Werewolves and vampires are natural enemies. I know he's not like the rest, but I couldn't take the risk.' I tell her, silently pleading with my eyes to keep it that way.

'Then why didn't you tell him before he got turned?' She asked with such curiosity in her voice.

'I barely could handle it myself, I was still trying to get the aspect of it. It's not easy being the only one of your kind in a place like this.' I replied. Claire nodded, as if she understood.

'I'm going to sleep, night, Shane.' Claire told me, which closed our conversation. Claire snuggled under the covers. I kissed her forehead then headed to her door.

'Good night, beautiful.' I told her before silently closing her door, and making my way to my room. I slept a hell of a lot better, knowing that there were now no secrets between us both, and I have _finally _told her what I am.

When I woke up, I looked at the time, which read 11:28 am. I went to the bathroom, which was surprisingly unoccupied, and had a shower and brushed my teeth. I got dressed in jeans and a tight black shirt, then made my way downstairs, into the kitchen, and only Michael was there.

'Yo, Mikey, where's the girls?' I asked, as it was a Saturday and no one in the house works then. I then poured myself out a cup of coffee, as it was already heated. I then put some bread in a toaster, and turned towards Michael, whilst taking a sip of coffee.

'They went to the grocery store.' Michael said, I was about to speak, but Michael beat me to it. 'I heard you and Claire talking last night, man.' Without thinking I dropped the coffee mug and ran to grab Michael by the throat, but he knew what I was going to do. Again, he beat me to it, and let me tell you, having an angry vampire grab at your throat, _kills._

I couldn't believe he fucking eavesdropped on mine and Claire's conversation. Why didn't remember about super vampire hearing? I'm such a dickhead.

That was when my werewolf instincts took over my body, as well as my mind.

_**This is a bit longer, I hope you liked it! I thought I might start and get a little action in the story;) Please review! I'd love 10 reviews again! But I need 7 for me to update at least:)**_

_**Thanks, Morganvillevamp.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, so I only got 4 reviews? I would really appreciate it for you to take 30 seconds to write a little something of what you think about the chapter(s) that I posted. 68 people have read the last chapter of this and only 4 of them decided to review. Sorry for going on, but I appreciate all reviews! I decided I will be mentioning people if they give me ideas or have reviewed every chapter. This is only half of what I usually do (about 500 words) as I went back to school today, and my life is going to get a hell of a lot busier, so there will be less time to update. That is purely the only reason why I'm updating! Sorry for going on! I would like to say thank you to **_**MVresidentandreader123 **_**for reviewing both chapters and giving me an amazing idea, that I, unfortunately won't be able to use. But thank you so much! **_

_**Thanks for reading all of the above^ Please review, I'd love all feedback, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!:) Morganvillevamp.**_

_Shane's pov:_

The first thing I was going to do was get this fucking vamp off of me, but I had to take him by surprise otherwise his grip would get tighter. That's when I had a plan.

I put my hands up to say 'surrender', and I could see Michael looking closely to see if I was going to pull anything off on him. Thanks to my years of practice, hiding my real emotions from my dad, turning my face so it was completely clear of emotion, and also thanks to Michael always being the soft one and forgiving everyone for everything, he believed me, and let me go. My pan was working along nicely. A second after, I took a step back, turned a little bit to the left, as if to go out of the room, but instead I threw a punch at Michael's cheek and then a blow to the stomach.

Michael doubled over, I could tell that he thought I wouldn't double cross him. Just shows how stupid vampires are sometimes. You're probably thinking that I'm being two faced, one day he's my best friend, and the next I'm saying that I basically hate him. But when you're in a situation like I'm in, and your sworn enemy knows your secret because he listened in your private conversation, wait and see what you'd do.

It was a bad time to throw a punch.

The two girls walked in with a few shopping bags full of groceries, laughing, until they spotted me and Michael. Eve immediately went over to Michael, dropping the bags, so the contents spilled all over the floor.

'Are you okay?' Eve asked Michael, giving him a hug even I could tell was bone-crushing. Michael nodded, and stood up straight, that's when Eve came rocketing towards me, shouting, I could see the anger in her eyes. 'Why did you do that to your own best friend, Shane? What's wrong with you this time? Whatever it is, there's no need to take it out on Michael!' Eve finished, tears flowing down her face, which made tracks on all her white make up.

I wasn't backing down, so I shouted back, 'You don't know the half of it Eve! Stop assuming before you know anything! This is between me and Michael, so just keep your ass out of the way!' I was about to storm up to my room, but someone had already slammed the kitchen door, obviously making their way to their bedroom.

That's when I realised that the person who stormed up was Claire. I totally forgot that she was still in the room. I feel like the biggest dick head ever to live.

Without a second thought, I ran out the kitchen door, up the stairs, taking them three at a time, and then to Claire's door, I opened it and saw Claire sitting there motionless at the window, so her back was to me. 'Are you mad at me too?' I asked, slowly making my way towards her. She turned her head to look in my direction, and tried for a smile.

'I am, but I'm not. I think I have an idea what it was about, and if I'm right then you should have just talked to him, he'd have understood.' She said with honesty in her voice.

'I'm a complete and utter idiot.' I state to her. She smiles.

'I wouldn't have you any other way!' And kissed me, with so much love I was in a whole new world.

_**Please review! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Morganvillevamp.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter! I'd love to hear what you think about this story, so please review! **_

_**Sorry if it's a bit out of character!**_

_**Morganvillevamp.**_

_Claire's pov:_

After being with each other all morning, we both decided to head back downstairs, and Shane said he was going to talk to Michael in the kitchen. That left me and Eve sat there, with a pointless TV show on the TV. Not long after did curiosity take over Eve, and she made her way towards the kitchen door. I went after her, going to tell her that she shouldn't eavesdrop, but I heard what she just heard, and that stopped me in my tracks, as it did with Eve. She turned around to me, with her eyes wide.

'I can't help it that I turn into a werewolf!' Shane had shouted-whispered. But Eve soon got over her shock and threw herself in the kitchen.

'You're a what?!' Eve shouted at Shane, that's when I entered the kitchen and Shane looked at me, with a look evident on his face of a silent debate. Did I let Eve listen or didn't I?

'I just saw her coming towards the door, I was about to stop her when we both heard what you said! I'm so sorry, Shane.' I told him, my voice breaking at the end, and I couldn't stop the tears that followed. Why did I have to ruin everything for everyone?

As Shane made his way towards me, I turned around and ran up the stairs to my room, I still couldn't believe what happened. I shut my door closed, and collapsed against the door with my head in my hands, visibly shaking. I know it was only Eve that heard, but I know this is not something Shane wants to share with anyone. He told me last night, and I was the only one ever he told. But then Michael found out and Eve also did, thanks to me. I let Shane down once again and I hated it, and Shane probably hated me too.

As soon as I thought that, there was a soft knock at the door, which I remember hearing last night. I decided to open the door, because I still needed to apologise like 100000000 more times. But when I opened the door, tears were still racing down my face, I opened my mouth to say sorry, but I was engulfed by a hug. I hugged back, needing him to support me, my face buried in his shoulder, staining his shirt. I didn't want this moment to end, but I reluctantly stepped out of his embrace.

I wiped away my tears, and took a deep breath, before starting to say, 'I'm so sorry, I-,' but I was silenced by a kiss. The kiss didn't end until they both were desperate for fresh air to get to their lungs.

Shane then placed his finger on my lips. 'Hey, don't worry it was not your fault. I know you would have tried to get Eve to stop listening, but Eve is the nosiest person in this town, okay?' Shane asked me. I shook my head. I wasn't okay. If he hadn't of told me then we wouldn't be in this situation, it was my fault, and I felt like the worst person in the world. 'I know something that'll cheer you up. Come one, follow me!' Shane told me with a secret smile on his face. I took his hand and followed him out the house and into the woods.

'Why are we here?' I asked Shane, as curiosity took over me. He let go of my hand and stood about 10 feet away from me. What was he doing?

'Close your eyes and count to ten.' He answers, with a smile playing at his lips.

I thought that this was crazy, but as long as I was with Shane I would be alright. So I closed my eyes and out my hands over them, and counted slowly to 10, wondering what to expect. 'One, Two, Three…Eight, Nine, Ten!' I then took my hands away from my face, and opened my eyes.

What I saw, nearly made me faint. I gingerly made my way to the massive object in front of me. It's brown coat was long, and I threaded my fingers through it.

Is this really Shane? Is this what he turns into? How come no one has noticed this massive wolf in the woods before? All these questions and many more, crowded my mind, causing me to have the worst headache known to man. I then started feeling dizzy.

That was when darkness engulfed me.

_**Hope you liked it? It's a bit longer than the rest of the chapters. Please review!**_

_**Morganvillevamp.**_


End file.
